Insane
by hpets
Summary: Sequel to Crazy, what more do you need to know?


AN: This is the sequel to Crazy…have fun

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter etc… and any quote you recognise.

Harry bolted up in bed running his hand through his hair, trying to shake the incredibly random dream from his mind.

"Thank Merlin it was just a dream" he sighed. Then something caught his eye. He looked down at the side of his bed and blinked.

"Are you sure it was just a dream?" Said a girl leaning her head on the edge of his head asked with a wicked smile.

Harry jumped back, tumbling off the bed along with his covers. Jumping up he struggled with the crimson blankets and pulled them off his head to come face to face with the blue-eyed girl in his dream. He froze.

"You're not real" he said and stepped back, "This is just another dream." He assured himself. Stepping back further he bumped into the empty bed behind him and fell on the soft mattress. This is when he noticed that the dorm was silent, and bare. None of his dorm mates were present and looking out the window at the moon high in the black abyss when they sure as hell should be.

The girl in front of him hadn't moved from her place by his bed, her head tilted to the side and a blank look in her eyes. Suddenly she started.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "You're fuzzy" she said pointing at his hair and giggling. Harry quickly ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it, only making it worse.

"Oh you want me to fix it for you?" she asked and a cold bucket of water found its way onto his head. He spluttered and removed the bright fluoro-orange bucket from his head and blinked the water from his eyes. This is when he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses. Dropping the bucket he touched his face and found it free of glasses.

"Wha?...Why can I see?" He asked looking around. Then he realised the girl wasn't there. He heard breathing to his side and saw a face looming out of the darkness right next to his head. He jumped and flung his wet body away from the bed. That's when he heard the laughter. The girl from before war laughing her ass off on the spot he just vacated.

"What the HELL!" he screamed

"You're haha, just, sooo haha, funny!" she managed to gasp out from between her giggles. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Harry with a deep stare,

"Can I eat you?" she asked…

"What? HELL no, what the $#" Harry swore.

"nah nah nah nah snake man" she suddenly sang and jumped up dancing strangely.

"Huh?" Harry was confused… increasingly

Harry heard rattling of chains as the girls ran around the room in endless circles. He looked closer at her wrists and realised the chains from the cell were still there.

"Um, hey!" Harry had to yell over her random singing, "Do you have a name? or?" he asked as she came to a stand still in front of him.

"Pipin A Apple!" she said and ran off laughing, to continue her circles.

"Pip in a apple? Hey I asked for your name not a sentence" he yelled at her.

"I just told you my name!" she exclaimed pouting from the other side of the room.

"Then what's your name!"

"Would you believe me if I said Rowena Ravenclaw?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"No! why would I believe that!" She yelled angrily moving to the side and pretending to talk to an invisible person.

"Well fine then!" she exclaimed moving back to her original position.

"Fine" she yelled moving back.

Harry stood frozen on the spot staring at the spectacle, and watched as she moved once again back to her original spot and stuck her nose in the air then stalked towards the door.

"I'm leaving then!" she yelled over her shoulder at Harry. She then opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Harry slumped down on to his bed, "Oh Merlin, there is no way that wasn't a dream."

As suddenly as she left, the girl walked through the door smiling dreamily and humming the funeral march. She walked slowly up to Harry and loomed over him on the bed. Staring straight into his eyes she stated,

"Those you say one can't make a difference have never tried to sleep with a mosquito" then she stepped back and looked at the wall, "Have you tried sleeping with a mosquito Harry?"

She then turned around and spread her arms. Harry stared at her as she tilted forward and landed smack bam in the middle of the bed. She suddenly curled up into a ball then stretched out again. "Mmm vegemite sprinkles" she muttered into Dean's pillow.

Harry looked at her then quickly got up and moved to the door hoping to find someone you would wake him up.

"Hey HARRY!" he heard yelled at his shoulder, and jumped a foot in the air. "Do you have any skeletons in your closet"

"Umm" Harry mumbled from the floor, "No"

She pouted, "Oh but I wanted to teach them to dance, shoot"

She then turned to the closet in the dorm and proceeded to rummage through the mess.

"I've got to be dreaming, must be dreaming" Harry muttered to him self while hitting his palm against his forehead.

"Talking to one self is the first sign that one is indeed crazy" the girl said from inside the closet.

"Wha?" Harry looked up.

"Eureka, I have found it!" she exclaimed pulling out of the closet and dumping a pile of clothing on the floor. She swung the closet doors open and moved aside to show Harry the back of the closet. Harry blinked, there was blue sky, with perfect white fluffy clouds. He blinked again. It was still there. 'What the?' He thought standing up and moving towards the closet.

He stepped slightly inside and looked over the edge of what was the 5th years dorm closet. Sky and a tiny miniscule dot that could be land was all he could see. The girl stepped up beside him and prepared to jump.

"What, are you mad!" Harry yelled pulling her back.

"Mad, no, slightly melodramatic and weird but not mad." She stated tapping her chin.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Ok fine, I admit it, I'm crazy. You happy now! I'm just a big boiling pot of crazy" she smiled brightly, "And I love it. You should try it some time."

She gabbed his arm. "You should try it now!" she yelled and pulled the unsuspecting boy over the edge of the closet.

"Holy Merlin! Not again!" Harry screamed falling extremely fast towards a miniscule dot.

"Oh don't worry" the girl said waving a hand around as she lay on her back looking up at Harry. "Worry is like a rocking chair, gives you something to do, but it doesn't get you anywhere" she then mimicked a rocking chair while smoking an invisible pipe.

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled, "What about your wings? Or anything. We're going to die!"

"Oh but I thought it was just a dream?" she questioned with a smirk. Still smoking her 'pipe'.

The End


End file.
